Prophecy RP 1
You know how in the New Prophecy Series, the cats recieve a prophecy and go on a mission to save their Clans? Well, here you can have cats who are part of a major prophecy. Your cats will come together with others to help save the Clans. All users who can participating have signed up their cats. The rp has begun! Rules *Only two cats per user. *They must be Cats. No wolves or any other animal. *Please do not sign-up if you now you will not be on all that much. If you haven't made an rp in at least a week on the quest, your cat will be removed. *Here, cats may die, however the owner of the cat must be willing. Please post a comment saying that and then, if the owner replys saying ok, the cat may be killed. *If you have anything to say about the story line or plot of the quest or a detail even, leave a comment with your idea and wait for others to comment. *All cats may go except Med. Cats, Leaders, Queens and Kits. Participating :Silverpaw - StreamClan - Moonbird :Daisyheart - BreezeClan - Moonbird :Frostpaw- BreezeClan - Icefern :Harmonypaw - StreamClan - Jaymoon :Creekripple - VineClan - Jaymoon :Brackenpaw - VineClan - EmmatheFoxwing RPG A dream was sent to the chosen cats by CloudClan. A CloudClan cat said, "Travel past the Mountains, to your Reflection, to find the Cure of the Clans. Come at first to the Great Oak at Midnight tomorrow. Meet your fate on this quest to save the Clans." ---- Silverpaw woke with a start. At first, she told her self, It was just a dream. Just a dream. but after a second thought, began to question herself. The Greencought Epidemic, she thought. If there really was a way to save cure her clanmates, and her brother, who was ill, then she would go. But she still didn't know weyher to actually go to the Great Oak. She figured she would ask her best friend, Harmonypaw, what she thought. "Harmonypaw, Harmonypaw, wake up!" she whispered to the cat in the nest next to hers. ---- Harmonypaw woke up right away, almost as if she was going to anyways."what? What is it?" She asked. ---- Silverpaw responded with "Come out here." then she walked into the clearing. "I....I had a dream. I think it was about greencough epidimec and it said to travel past the mountains....to your reflection. What do you think of it?" ---- Harmonypaw stared at Silverpaw, astonished. "But, I had that same dream!" She burst out. ---- '-Meanwhile in VineClan-' ---- Brackenpaw blinked. This wasn't the apprentice den! A grassy path was winding in front of her. She followed the path, then gasped. A tall set of spiked rocks stood before her, shimmering. "Travel past the Mountains, to your Reflection, to find the Cure of the Clans. Come at first to the Great Oak at Midnight tomorrow. Meet your fate on this quest to save the Clans." a voice bellowed, and Brackenpaw snapped awake. -EmmatheFoxwing Creekripple awoke in the warriors den. What a strange dream he thought.'' I'd better take a walk and clear my mind.'' He stood up shakily, and he walked out into the clearing and past the main entrance from the camp. He ran until he got to the Rocky River. ---- Brackenpaw mindlessly wandered out of camp, and ended up by the Rocky River, where Creekripple was sitting at the edge of the riverbank. "Something wrong?" she asked, as the tom seemed to be staring off into space. - Emma ---- Creekripple looked startled at the sound of Brackenpaw's voice. "Oh, nothing." He murmured, "just a dream." --Jaymoon home is with the one you love 19:22, July 22, 2012 (UTC)